Contact
by ChinaDollMaiden
Summary: When something goes wrong during the battle between Sasori and Sakura, Sakura ends up being the one killed. But her vengeful spirit remains, haunting the puppet master to the point of insanity. SasoSaku. Rated M for Gore and language.


**Okay, so I told you guys I would start a different SasoSaku story, and here it is. At last!**

**Later in life, I might do a sequel to this, but it won't really be a sequel. It'll just be role reversal.**

**So instead of Sakura's ghost haunting Sasori, it would be Sasori's ghost haunting Sakura. Simple as that.**

**So i really hope you enjoy this story.**

**Ugh. This is the LAST story I'm uploading for QUITE a while. At least 3 months. Because...**

**SCHOOL STARTS TOMORROW. (9-10-09)  
**

**But that doesn't mean I won't update. It just means that I won't start any new stories. I'll probably wait until Christmas break or something.  
**

**Well, here goes!**

**DISCLAIMER: MasaKishi owns Naruto, Sasori, Sakura, Deidara, Zetsu, Itachi, Hidan, Kisame, Kakuzu, Tobi, Konan, Pein, Ino, Sai, Hinata, Temari, Tenten, Gaara, Kankurou, Kakashi, Tsunade, Shizune, Neji, Lee, Shikamaru, Chouji, Kiba, Shino, Asuma, Gai, Sora (Well, I don't know about him), Yamato, Chiyo, Jiraiya, Moegi, Konohamaru, and Udon. And anyone else I may write about. Oh, yeah, and unfortunately Sas-gay.**

**And yes, I know Sakura hadn't met Sai, Yamato, or Sora in the anime yet. That's why it's a fanFICTION.**

**Ah, the joys of fiction.  
**

* * *

"Sakura!" Chiyo called as Sasori's poisonous chain scraped the rosette's waist, drawing blood.

'Shit!' Sakura thought to herself. Luckily, the antidote she'd injected into her veins before was still in effect. She took the opportunity to grab the chain, wincing as it dug into her flesh. She yanked it towards her, and Sasori changed course in mid-air.

Sasori came spiralling towards her at full speed. Just as he was about to slam into her, she pulled her fist back, then threw it forward. Sasori broke cleanly into pieces and tumbled to the ground. Chiyo looked, astonished at Sakura's amazing strength.

Sakura stood, panting heavily.

"We...did it! We did it, Chiyo!" she began to walk forward to check on Chiyo's wounds, but a voice stopped her.

"Just what did you do?"

Sakura froze, paralized in fear and shock. Behind her, Sasori began to reassemble to his original state. His head reattached to his neck, then spun around to face the two. Sakura spun her head around, but it was too late. He flew past her, stirring hir medic skirt with the wind, and lunged at Chiyo with a puppet aiming for her.

"CHI-"

Sakura was cut off as the poison laced blade pierced his grandmother's heart. Sakura gasped, covering her mouth with both hands. She let out a choking sob.

"CHIYOOO!" she screamed. The tears flowed freely. Sasori turned around, his lazy leer seemed to be irritated by her display of emotion. He walked up to her slowly, and held a poisoned needle to her neck.

"I can't harm your body too badly, now, can I?" he cooed in her ear, pushing the cold metal into her skin. "Grandmother's body is too badly damaged, and I can't use her now. But you...I need to be careful." he whispered, oulling out five more needles and plunging them into her other vital organs.

Sakura shuddered violently as she felt her chakra try to destroy the poisonous cells in her blood, but it only made the venom spread. She coughed up copious amounts of blood onto Sasori's cloak, and she fought for her life.

'Ino...Sai...Tsunade...Hinata...Kakashi...Lee...' images of her friends from Konoha flooded her mind.

'Kankurou...Temari...Gaara...' The sand siblings joined them.

'Sasuke...' a handsome raven haired boy with onyx eyes replaced them all, before one final image.

'N-naru...to...'

Then, there was darkness.

~*~

Sasori chuckled as her viridian eyes grew dull and her last breath left her body. Her eyes closed, never to open again. She fell face first to the rocks below her. Sasori's chuckling grew a bit louder, and he kneeled down to scoop her off the ground, throwing her over his shoulder.

"Ah. Sasori. You managed **to stay alive.**" two gutteral voices called.

He smirked. "Naturally, Zetsu."

"Sasori-senpai survived? Aw. There goes Tobi's chance of making it into the Akatsuki." a childish voice whined, that could only belong to Tobi. "What a surprise, too. Pretty-girl-with-pink-hair seemed very strong, and so did granny!"

Sasori's eyes narrowed at being underestimated.

"Are you calling me weak, brat?" he growled, using his strings to raise a weapon. Tobi jumped and panicked.

"N-no, Sasori-senpai! Tobi was just saying they were strong! Honest!"

Sasori put his weapon down and adjusted Sakura's position on his shoulder. Zetsu nodded at him.

"Sasori, do you mind **if I eat your grandmother**?"

Sasori smirked. "Go ahead."

Zetsu grinned ferally, and set to work. Tobi grimaced and held a hand to his stomach.

"Tobi was hungry before, but now he's not." He turned away from Zetsu and covered his ears to block out the sickening squelching noises coming from the old woman's body as Zetsu chewed on her. He notcied Sasori beginning to leave.

"Sasori-senpai, where are you going?"

"To meet with my partner."

Something told Sasori that Deidara was seriously injured. He wanted to get to his partner as soon as possible, to avoid whining and complaining about how the puppet man took too long finding him.

~*~

"Ah, Sasori no Danna. I knew you'd beat them, yeah." the blonde arsonist spoke. He was missing both arms, but had managed to recover one fully, and a part of the other. The elbow was missing on one, but nothing a corpse wouldn't fix.

"What happened to the old one? I thought you were gonna make a puppet out of her too, hm?"

Sasori frowned. "Her body was too greatly damaged, I couldn't use it."

Deidara stole a glance at the girl on his shoulder. "But this one's fine, hm?" He grinned when Sasori nodded. "Too bad. She's a pretty one, yeah."

Sasori didn't really know the definition of pretty when it came to humans. He didn't fall in love like humans, he didn't get sad like humans, and he most certainly didn't get aroused like humans.

But in a way, she was beautiful to him. If he _could_ feel emotions and love like a real human, he would prefer a strong girl who didn't take any crap from lowlifes. Someone like Sakura. And the way she found an antidote to his poison so quickly irked him...but made him curious. Just how smart was this girl?

"Deidara. Let's go."

The blonde followed loyally behind his partner, occasionally staring at the lifeless girl dangling from his shoulder.

"Sasori no Danna, where's Hiruko, hm?"

Sasori scowled. He'd forgotten about Hiruko. Unfortunately, he had no time to go back and gather as many pieces as he could.

"This girl destroyed him." he answered monotonously. Deidara gasped in awe.

"Seriously, hm!? I've been trying to destroy that thing for years and-" he slapped a hand over his mouth after realizing what he'd just said. Sasori turned and glared, but it wasn't worth it.

"As if your pathetic, so-called 'art' could destroy my puppets."

Deidara fumed angrily. No one insulted _his_ art!

"It IS art, Sasori no Danna! Your puppets aren't art! Art is fleeting and transient, not eternal!"

"Whatever, brat. Let's go." he left without a word. Deidara hopped on a clay bird and flew high above the puppet master.

As Sasori began walking, he couldn't shake the feeling he was being watched.

It took the duo a good five days to get back to their base in Ame, but once they made it, Sasori went straight to his room. He threw Sakura onto the bed unceremoniously and went to his workshop. He would have to hone and sharpen the tools he would need for her transformation, and this would take a few hours.

He dug through his drawer of tools and weapons and pulled out several different sizes of scalpels. He placed them on the table, counting fifteen, then turned around to get some wood shaping tools. When he turned back around, two of the larger scalpels were missing.

Strange, he hadn't felt any presence in the room. He searched the entire room before finding them in the hall. Even stranger. He distinctly recalled not being in the hall since they got back to Ame. Nonetheless, he picked them up and placed them with the others.

He picked up the whetting stone and began to sharpen his tools. Sparks flew from the metal instruments as he could actually see the dull edges getting sharper. But half way through, his joints began to buckle, as if some invisible force was trying to break them.

Sasori was actually getting worried. Was his jutsu suddenly failing? Was his body falling apart?

He whipped around, feeling eyes burning a large hole in the back of his head, but the room was empty, save for him, Sakura's body, and a few insects in the corners of the walls. A faint, withering voice called out from in front of him. He couldn't make out what it said, but he was almost positive that it was female. He suddenly felt uneasy.

Sasori left, heading for Deidara's room. Surely he wouldn't mind letting Sasori stay in his room...? When he reached the black door, he knocked five times. He heard feet shuffling and a grumbling voice. He must have woken his partner, which he actually felt a bit guilty for.

"Sasori no Danna? What is it, hm?" he yawned.

"May I stay in your room? Something's...not right in mine."

"Sure, un. But what do you mean, not right, hm?"

"I am not sure." he started out, walking into his friend's room. "I got my tools out to prepare for that girl, but something had misplaced my scalpels."

Deidara looked a bit concerned. "You sure you didn't misplace them, hm?"

"I am not prone to such imperfections such as that." Sasori assured him.

"Right, right. Anyways, go on, yeah."

Sasori nodded. "When I was sharpening the tools, it was like something was attempting to take my arms off." His eyebrows furrowed in frustration and confusion. Deidara looked at him strangely, but nodded.

"And...there was a voice...it sounded so familiar..." Deidara's visible eye widened.

"What did it say?" he urged Sasori. The redhead just shook his head.

"I could not tell. It was far too faint." he shook his head in disappointment. "But it was female."

Deidara just looked at him like he grew another head. Sasori glowered at his partner.

"What?"

Deidara grinned and laughed.

"I think you're in love, Sasori." he said in a mocking tone.

Sasori raised a red eyebrow. "Oh? And with whom, I may ask, might I be in love with, when you know perfectly well I am incapable of feeling such trivial emotions?"

Deidara grinned once again. "Why, the girl in your room, yeah!" he said. And with that, he ran to his bed and threw the covers over himself, in a fit of giggles.

God, he was such a metrosexual sometimes.

Sasori just glared at the lump in his bed, then turned and walked back out the door.

"Forget it. I'm going back." he called over his shoulder.

In a matter of minutes, he was back in his own room. He let his gaze sweep over the various corpses and blood stains on the floor, his smirk growing. Deidara had managed to lose the fifth Kazekage's body to the Kyuubi child, so he couldn't use the Ichibi's body to make another puppet. Too bad, he was looking forward to finally reaching three hundred puppets.

Then again, he could always just go and kill someone else. He was short one child puppet, which was what he would use for retrieving items when he was otherwise preoccupied. Despite his hatred for the girl, she came the closest to defeating him, and was special to him. He wanted _her_ to be the three-hundredth puppet.

And though he usually did things himself so he wasn't kept waiting, he wanted to at least get started on her body, as it would take a while. He didn't want her body rotting on him. He decided to go ahead and find a suitable child himself. It's not like bodies rotted over night.

~*~

Ino wept into Shikamaru's Jounin vest. She was incoherently screaming something about a bastard puppet and her best friend. He thought it troublesome, but he wasn't going to turn her away. After all, he was crying, too.

He stood in the Hokage's office, surrounded by sobbing shinobi. Gaara had his head down, black-ringed eyes closed in sorrow. Hinata was being futilely comforted by Shino and Kiba, who were sad, but were never truly close to Sakura.

Tsunade's head was on her desk and her frame trembled furiously. Broken sake bottles lay on almost every square inch ont he floor. Jiraiya stood beside her trying to comfort her as best he could. Shizune passed out from the shock and Tonton was squealing quietly.

Kakashi and Yamato both had tears streaking down their face. Sai just stared emotionless out the window, but he was also effected by Sakura's death.

Kankurou, having just been cured and healed by her, owed her his life, and clenched his fists in anger toward the puppet master. Temari had her head turned at an awkward angle, away from the crowd so no one could see her cry.

Lee was utterly shocked that Sakura could be defeated so easily, and was in hysterics. He lay sobbing into the hardwood. Neji was shaking his head in disbelief, and Tenten stood by with her head down.

Tsunade had delivered the grave news via ANBU to Tazuna, Inari, and Tsunami in Wave Country as well as Sora and the Fire Temple.

Sakura's parents were holding each other, sobbing loudly. Their only child, their precious daughter...dead.

Naruto was the worst of them all. He lay sobbing loudly on the floor, louder than Lee. His tears were actually forming a large puddle under his head.

Tsunade finally stopped quivering, and raised her head. And she said the words everyone had never hoped to hear.

"Sakura's funeral will be in three day's time."

~*~

Sasori appeared at a small tourist village, looking for a good victim. Since it was a non-shinobi village, not many people caught his eye. He leaped from rooftop to rooftop, looking for a sufficient child, but found none. He did a second check, and found a girl who, other than the different hair and eye color, looked almost identical to Sakura, bone structure and all. Just a bit younger.

He immediately got out a small, doll-like puppet and made it dance. The girl was captivated by the puppet's movements, and Sasori began moving it away from the village's bright lights. He finally reached a dark, secluded alley that led to a dead end.

When the naive girl reached the end of the alleyway, Sasori hid the puppet from sight and appeared behind her. She spun on her heels, gasping in fear, but it was too late. He'd jabbed a prolonged poisoned needle into her heart, and she died instantly. He scraped the tiny child from the pavement and set home.

The occurances were getting stranger and stranger with each passing minute. Sasori soon found himself looking over his shoulder every five minutes. He felt eyes burning craters in his wooden body.

He was about to reach for the handle to the door, when a chilling sigh met his ears. Pitiful whimpering shortly followed, very echoed. Sasori growled in frustration and spun his head like an owl. As soon as he did, the commotion came to an abrupt halt. He moved his hands from the girl when he felt her stir. The child fell to the ground, bleeding and pale. Definitely dead.

What was going _on_?

He shook his head, then hurried to his workshop and began to work on creating his child puppet.

~*~

Sasori looked in satisfaction at his two hundred and ninety ninth puppet. He kept as much of the remains in separate jars or containers for Zetsu. The plant man had nothing wrong with his puppetry, as long as he got the leftovers. He gently picked up the now delicate wooden creation and sealed it inside a scroll. He noticed many sealings missing, then he remembered that the brat and his grandmother had destroyed some of them.

_'Damn.'_ he thought to himself. He made a mental note of how many he'd need to replace. About thirty two. He had wanted the girl to be his three-hundredth puppet, but he couldn't just go and kill thirty two worthy opponents and leave her body to rot!

_'Not good.'_ he thought again. He had to make a decision, and he had to make one _fast_.

He concluded that he would eventually meet someone stronger who would come even closer than she had, and he would begin the process now.

He walked over to his unused bed, and reached out to grasp Sakura's arm...

Sasori stepped back frantically as a bloodcurdling scream pulsed through the base, waking everyone. The windows began rattling before shattering into tiny bits of shrapnel.

"You will NOT touch my body..." a voice shrieked and an entity appeared before him; "..._Akatsuki_!"

She maliciously spat the words that left a sour taste in her mouth. She expected that taste to come, but was dumbfounded when it didn't. Sasori's eyes widened as he stumbled back, tripping over a chair.

"Y...you..."

* * *

**Well, hope that's enough for ya.**

**WISH ME LUCK ON THE FIRST DAY OF SCHOOL, BBY!**

**I'm gonna need it.**

**But hugs and kisses to you all, I probably won't be updating very frequently. But I'll be sure to at least work on chapters on the weekends.**

**Except this weekend, cuz I'll be on a one day class trip.**

**Awesome, huh? It's just a camping trip, but hey. It's the last one I'll ever go on. After this, no more field trips.**

**Oh goodness. I'm going to be a FRESHMAN!!!**

**Somebody come be my bodyguard!**

**Unfortunately, I have to go. Gotta get ready for tomorrow.**

**Sigh.**

**Bye bye, everyone! And don't forget me!**

**~China**


End file.
